


Foolish Sentimentality

by edinbourgeois



Category: DCU
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edinbourgeois/pseuds/edinbourgeois
Summary: Damian misses his brother, and so acts upon foolish sentimentality, and does not regret it one bit.





	Foolish Sentimentality

Damian knew that he was being foolish, but since he was seldom in such a state, he thought it allowable. He had missed Richard more than he had thought possible, and he had been unable to explain away the feeling satisfactorily. When Damian had first come to the Manor explaining away feelings or pretending they did not exist had been his instinct, but Richard had taught him that it was better to just feel them, and if possible, show others what you felt. Aside that was, from anger. But missing Richard was impossible to explain away with reason and cold logic and feeling lonely without Richard was unbearable. 

So, Damian had done something foolish, he had crept in to his brother’s room, and had curled up in his bed, hugging the small stuffed elephant Richard kept out of sentimentality for his circus days. A silly thing, but Zitka the stuffed elephant made him remember all the times Richard had hugged Damian when he was upset, before trying to push the stuffed elephant into his hands and saying, “He helped me when I first lived here Dami, maybe he can help you?” Silly. Foolish. But it was Richard’s ability not to worry about appearing like the overly-sentimental fool he was that made him such a trustworthy brother. Richard would never hide his emotions, and never resented Damian for his.

He snuggled his face into the pillows, smelling of Pennyworth’s detergents and Richard’s berry shampoo. The bed had only been unoccupied for two days while Richard was on a League mission and was due to be unoccupied for several more weeks. Damian thought that the bed would not mind another occupant, especially one who just wanted to feel closer to its usual one. 

Damian closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. 

Then the hinges of the door creaked open and he heard the most welcome voice of all. 

“I’m sorry Wally but I’m gonna crash at the manor for a night- I needed to get debriefed by Bruce and I’m just too shattered to travel again tonight. Besides I might want to freshen up a bit before we have our night in.” 

Richard was home early, was clearly on the phone and had not yet noticed Damian hiding in his bed. Damian considered greeting Richard, but to do that would invite questions of his purpose for being in Richard’s bed, and while Damian had grown comfortable sharing his feelings with Richard, he would not reveal such over-sentimentality as it may result in Richard feeling manipulated into spending more time with Damian, and Damian did not want to manipulate his brother into spending time with him. 

Richard’s voice quieted slightly. 

“Actually Walls, could I call you later? Dami is asleep in my bed, and I’ve not seen him for AGES so I can’t pass up to spoon the baby bird.”

A small pause. 

“Yeah hahaha especially when he can’t pretened he doesn’t enjoy it. See you tomorrow honey, goodnight Wally.”

Damian heard the light switch click and he felt the bed behind his back sag a little under Richard’s weight. Damian continued to breathe slowly and heavily, mimicking sleep as his mother and father had taught him. An arm was placed gently over his shoulders, and he felt his brother’s warm body press into his back. 

“I’ve missed you so much little’ D. I love you so much. So does Bruce, and Alfred, and Jay and Tim and Cass, and Jon.” Richard whispered. 

“You’re so loved. I know you wouldn’t let me get this close for this long if you were awake, but I want you to know how much my little brother means to me. Goodnight Dami.”

Lips pressed to the back of Damian’s head. 

Damian considered how foolish it was to require such sentimentality, but instead smiled, it felt good to love his brother as much as Richard loved him.


End file.
